why
by blueno4
Summary: Clare gets mad at eli. will she forgive him or is their relationship done?
1. Chapter 1

**In the beginning Clare will not like Eli but in the end she will and this is the episode Umbrella part 1. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi if I did I would make Holly J and Declan together! **

"GO TO HELL ELI!" Clare screamed at the top of her lungs.

They were at the little miss steaks were Holly J was working. Eli's parents were on the other side at the bar since he told them he and Clare needed to talk.

"You never told me that you gave up your v card to Julia! Eli, we are too different." she was about to get up but Eli sit her down.

"Opposites attract." She looked at him and a tear formed in her eye. "My mom and dad were opposites and look how that turned out!" she said while throwing her hands up in exasperation.

She looked at the floor. Then lifted her head up with hatred. He never loved her. He never liked her. She thought of all the negative in Eli. Lying he did and she hated that. "I hate you! I'm sickened at the sight of you! Eli, you still love Julia. How am I supposed to compete with someone who is dead? Goodbye Eli. Oh and just so you know, we never happened." She stomped angrily to the door and exited the restaurant.

The last thing Eli saw was a car heading her way. She saw it and jumped out of the way. At that moment in his head, he imagined her being Julia and how unlucky Julia had been but Clare had luck on her side.

The next day

Clare's POV

_Why do I have to like him? Why did I ever fall for him? Because of his damn smirk._ I mentally hit myself.

I had to stop thinking about him. So to distract me I looked at the ceiling. It was white and so were the walls.

I was at her fathers new condo and it had the smallest room you had ever seen. There was only enough place for my queen size bed and my dresser and my night stand.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock went off. It was time to go to school and I really did not want to go because I had English today so I would be seeing Eli and we needed to finish are assignment. The topic is: Describe your partner.

I had done a paper on how much I like Eli and think he was a nice friend and how everybody thinks he is so mysterious except me and blah, blah, blah…

None of it was true anymore so I decided to rewrite it.

"Clare! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" dad shouted. "Coming!" I grabbed my notebook and hurried out the door.

At school

Why did my locker have to be next to his? I hated myself for moving lockers to be more close to him. Another thing I regretted.

"Clare! Please talk to me! We have gone through much worse!" He took my chin in his hands and I immediately slapped his hand away. "Don't ever touch me!" I said with as much venom in my voice as I could.

I took my books and headed for science. I looked behind me and I saw a very sad Eli. It hurt but he doesn't love me. If he did, he would have told me about him and Julia and that he is not a virgin.

I swear to god I will never love Eli.

**More to come! Please give it a chance! I will update soon! And don't worry I will update when I see the next episode. (Friday) and I think Eli and Clare will be together so cross your fingers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't written back it's just that my computer had something wrong with it... my mom had busted the window on it.**

**And to tell you, I'm not so very much interested into this story anymore so this will be very short but still good. **

"Clare! Will you please talk to me! I need to explain!" Eli said while looking and poking Clare in the back. They were in English Class and Ms Dawes stopped writing on the chalk and looked at Eli. "Mr. Goldsworthy? Would you please come in the front of the class to tell everybody what you are saying to Clare?" Eli looked at her then turned around to look at Clare. "Ms. D, I was telling Clare that I had tickets to go to the Dead Hand Concert." He lied. Ms Dawes turned around to complete her sentence on the chalkboard. "We are going to have a class essay on..." she rambled on about writing the topic on the board.

_**AT RECESS ADAM AND ELI**_

"You never told me you had Dead Hand tickets!" Adam whined to knew that Dead Hand was also Adams favourite band and he would want a ticket. Eli laughed. "Chill. I lied to Ms. Dawes. I'm trying to get Clare to talk to me but she just won't. She knows about me and Julia." Adam looked at Eli with an 'I "  
already know that she knows that Julia died on her bike and that he told her that he thinks he killed her and all that stuff' look. "Eli, I know that you told her about Julia." Eli shook his head. "For a dude you're slow. I mean that she knows that Julia and I slept together." Adam looked at Eli with a sad face. Adam was about to tell Eli that knowing Clare, she would not want to get back together with him but then looked at Eli's sad face. "Dude, she probably thinks that you still like Julia." Eli looked at Adam and slowly said "I guess you're right. I should... tell her that... I don't like Julia... anymore." Eli stared at Adam. "Man! Do you still like Julia?" Eli looked at Adam like he was crazy. "What the hell man? I liked Julia and I will always like Julia but I'm with Clare now." Adam looked to his right. "But do you wish she was Juliette?"

_**AT ELI'S HOUSE **_

_**ELI'S POV**_

"_But do you wish she was Juliette?" _Why did those words stick to my head? I mean I like Clare no doubt about that but did I wish she was Julia? No. I did not. I liked Clare for that exact reason: she did not remind me of Julia. I need to make this right with Clare but before I could there was a knock on the door. My parents weren't home so I had to get off my bed and open it. But when I did, I saw Clare. "Eli, remember when your parents asked me if I could stay the night?" She asked. Oh no... She is not going to say she wants to sleep over, is she? I mean great but... "Eli? Are you even listening to what I am saying?" She was about to leave on her bike when she saw that I was not listening to her but I grabbed her wrists. "What are you asking? To stay the night? That is not who you are!" She looked at me with a wicked face. "I don't know who I am! Why can't I stay the night?" She was crying now. Stay strong Eli, if you want to keep her, stay strong. "No you can't I will help drive you home." She looked at me with a pained and sad face. "NO! ELIJAH NEVER MIND!" Now she was yelling. "Clare..." I tried to reason with her but before I

could she rode off on her bike. The only thing going threw my mind was the night Julia rode off on her bike. I envisioned Clare's body lying in the street. I wanted to run after her and grab her so that I could at least give her a ride but she was already too far away. I went back in the house and tried to call her and E-mail her but she would not respond. So I decided that tomorrow I would wait for her at her locker and I would not move till she forgave me. But right now I need a distraction. "Adam, meet me at the Dot in 5?" I waited for a while till Adam confirmed. "Be there in 5!" I got up and drove to the dot in morty.

_**MEANWHILE AT CLARE'S **_

_**CLARE'S POV**_

I hated him! I looked around for my dads watch. Crap! I gave it to Eli! I need it back. It's all I have left of my childhood and it's a big part of me. I decide to call Eli. "This is the Goldsworthy residence! Sorry but we did not answer leave a message!" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wait, which means that no one is there. Him and his parents. I quickly got dressed in my coat and headed out the door. I took my bike and rode to Eli's house. When I got there the light was on. That's weird... so I knocked on the door. No response. I checked the door. It was locked. Damn it. Then that's when I saw it. There was a tree that went to Eli's window. I climbed the tree. Thank you Lord that there was a tree in my back yard that when I was little I used to climb all the time. I pushed the window open but then I landed in a pile of junk. I looked around and all I saw was a lot of junk. This was a pig sty! No wonder Eli did not want me to spend the night: he was embarrassed. I soon realized that there was no way that I was going to find the watch in here so I left closing the window hoping that he would not notice that I knocked a lot of stuff on the floor.

_**BACK AT THE DOT WITH ELI AND ADAM**_

"See you later!" Adam said while exiting the Dot. I got into Morty and drove off. While I was driving down the street I saw Clare. She seemed happy so I did not want to ruin her happiness so I turned the corner so that she could not see me. When I got home and opened the door I jumped right over a pile of paper popcorn bowls and landed on my bed. Then that's when I saw it. There was a stack of magazines that had been pushed off so that they made my room look more like a mess. I got up and saw the watch Clare gave to me. Then an odour which was Clare's was right were the magazines had fell and then I saw another thing that made me shiver... there was a branch on the tree that had broken off. "Oh my god" was all I said as I put all the pieces together. Clare knew that I was a hoarder. Then I remembered her happy face while I was in Morty earlier. Why had she been happy? Wouldn't she be sad that she was dating... do I say it: hoarder or is she discussed with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Many people have asked me to do the next chapter so here you go. This is the last chapter just so you know. **

Eli's POV 

I got into the class the next day. I was still trying to figure out why Clare was so happy last night. "Okay class, it's time to present your paper that is due today." Ms. Dawes walked in the class. Shit I forgot mine! I have been so focused on Clare I forgot! Clare raised her hand. "Ms. Dawes, I want to go first." Ms. Dawes motioned her to come to the front of the class. 

She looked at me then back at her paper. 

"Elijah Goldsworthy. I am not going to lie to you, to me he is Goldsworthy. He is always there when I need him. He helped me threw the time my parents were fighting and I owe him a lot. He's the one that ran over my glasses. He is perfect. But he does have his flaws and that flaw is that he does not talk when something is wrong. But to me, I do not care. All I want to do when he has problems is do what he did to me: Help. I do NOT care WHAT the situation is, I will be there for him because he was there for me. Elijah Goldsworthy, man of mystery but I hope to find out all his mysteries." 

Right then my heart sank. She sat down and the class went on as usual but all I thought was… Clare, Clare…

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

I got up from my seat and ran to Clare once she was out of the classroom. As soon as I had my hand on her shoulder I spun her around and kissed her with so much passion. And to my luck she kissed me back with as much force. 

"I will explain everything if you skip class with me." I said. she looked at me and smiled. "I would love to skip class to clean your room. But next time don't hide the truth from me." she said. I smirked and kissed her again on the lips. 

**A week later…**

Clare's POV

I'm in Elis room and it is a quarter done. Since we talked he has told me everything about why he's a hoarder and all that. Since then I haven't had to use the word…

**Why?**

**Hope you like it! The ending sucks. I just wanted to finish it for the people who liked it and put it on their alert. **


End file.
